


Ethereal

by tprillahfiction, vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine mission to a planet full of winged humanoids returns with unexpected consequences for Doctor Leonard McCoy and for Spock. Now with artwork!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, I do not profit nor own Star Trek or the characters.  
> A/N: I love wing fic. I love it so much that I want to apply it to all my favorite pairings and not just have to go to the Supernatural fandom to get it. Karl Urban looking sexy as Cupid from Xena: Warrior Princess also helped in inspiring this fic.

  


It should have been one of the usual make peace with the locals and be all diplomatic missions. Captain Jim Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctor Leonard McCoy routine was to beam down upon a planet, take various notes and readings, talk to the leaders and beam back aboard the ship. Unfortunately, everything did not go smooth sailing like usual. For starters, Dr. McCoy kept breaking into a sneezing fit which offend the local leaders of the planet. Jim tried to explain to the leaders of the planet of winged humanoids, which Jim nicknamed Angelans, that Dr. McCoy was having an allergic reaction. Jim pleaded to the leaders and emphasized that McCoy's reactions, his sneezing, puffy and watering eyes and constant cursing didn't mean the beings were disgusting. Spock had to explain human biology, their immune system and why allergies happen. Just to play it safe, Jim had McCoy beam back aboard the ship while they continued diplomacy down on the planet.

Once Scotty sent word that Jim and Spock returning to the ship, McCoy made his way to the transporter room to check on them. Yet for some odd reason, everyone McCoy came across stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him. It got irksome to the point where he was ready to snap at anyone who gawked at him next. Fortunately for everyone around him, Leonard had finally arrived to the transporter room. Jim was all chatter and hand gestures after he materialized onto the transporter pad. With tricorder in hand, McCoy held it towards Jim's body watching the scan for any abnormalities.

"Man, you should have seen it Bones!" Jim exclaimed, turning to his best friend and then stopping abruptly. Wondering what is it now, McCoy arched a brow and looked up to see Jim gaping at him.

"What? What! What is it man? Is there something on my face? I'm getting tired of everyone looking at me as if I've grown two goddamned heads!" McCoy said angrily.

"Bones! Bones, you've got wings!" Jim said while flapping his arms as if he had wings of his own. McCoy sighed and continued reading his scans. He shook his head while watching the read outs.

"Red Bull jokes died ages ago kid. You'll have to come up with something new." As McCoy commented to Jim, Spock stepped off of the transporter pad and began to walk. Still paying attention to Jim's scan readings on the tricorder, he questioned Spock with an arched brow.

"And where are you going? I haven't scanned you yet." He asked not looking over towards Spock.

Spock didn't answer and continued to walk right pass him. McCoy shook his head and muttered. "Annoying HobgoblinnnnnnnnnnnAHHHHHHHHH!"

McCoy jumped from surprise, dropping the tricorder and turning around. It had felt like someone sent an electric charge up his spine. He looked at Spock who was frozen in position, arms outstretched as if he were just holding something.

"Fascinating." Spock remarked.

"What in the world? What Vulcan voodoo did you just do to me?" McCoy snapped. Spock tilted his head and held his hands behind his back, relaxing his posture and conveying to McCoy that he was not a threat.

"Remarkable. Your wings are just like the natives. I did not get a chance to analyze them due to the Captain saying it would be impolite for me to do so. However, now that you acquired a pair of your own..." Spock reached out again causing McCoy to recoil by stepping backwards.

"Don't you touch them, goddamit!" McCoy hissed and turned his head to the side to finally get a look at his newly acquired wings for himself. Instead of seeing only just his white, almost glowing, beautiful ethereal wings, he also saw Jim rubbing his face into them. "Dammit, Jim! I'm a Doctor, not a freaking pillow. Get off of me!"

Jim hummed with his eyes closed, still rubbing his face against McCoy's wings like a cat rubbing against its owners leg. "They are so soft and fluffy, Bones." Jim said contently.

McCoy stepped away from Jim trying in vain to control his outstretched wings. He side stepped Spock and tried walking out of the transporter room. As he tried making his way through the doorway, his outstretched wings which didn't fold down on their own, stopped him by pushing him backwards. He grumbled and exited the room sideways. During the subsequent days that followed, he insisted on working, wings and all. He wasn't going to sit around and not do his job just because he had feathers.

The wings took a while to get used to. During the first few days, he was crashing and knocking over everything from people to medical equipment. The ladies were nice enough to sew elastic like slits into his uniform shirts so he could slip his wings through and wear them without tearing. Jim was following him around every free moment he could get and rubbing on his wings like a goddamned cat. Spock was following him around like a damned fangirl of all things. The Vulcan constantly snuck around him trying to pluck one of his feathers for analysis which got annoying and old real quick.

During lunch one day in the Mess, McCoy got a tray of food and walked over to his best friend and Spock at their usual table. Spock nodded in greeting as McCoy approached them. Others near McCoy got up and moved away to other tables due to being wing slapped during the past few weeks every time they sat near him. McCoy looked left and then right, holding his tray and folded his wings perfectly behind him before sitting down. Jim whistled and then gave applause.

"Astonishing." Spock remarked, not taking his eyes off of McCoy. "You have remarkably mastered the control of your wings in such a short period of time as if you were an Angelan. I am amazed at how well you have adjusted."

"Was that a compliment?" McCoy replied with a mouth full of food. When Spock nodded, McCoy had no idea what to say.

"So Cupid, what's the status on your wings?" Jim asked. "Are they here to stay or what? I kinda like them. I'm so going to get you a bow and arrow." He said while pointing his fork at him. " You should walk around with just a loin cloth and your bow. You should also dye your hair blond. You'd look good as a blond." Jim continued.

"Dammit, Jim! Don't call me Cupid ...and you think so? I've always thought I looked good as a blond." McCoy said distractedly. "Goddamit, Jim!" He exclaimed once he realized he was going off topic. "Stop being an infant." He grumbled and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't know about the wings. I've gotten used to them. I can now sleep on my side and stomach all right so that's a plus. I can't sleep on my back anymore. I've run some tests and can't find anything on how I got them or to get them removed. At least I can move them now. I haven't tried anything crazy like flying with them."

"Might I suggest allowing me to analyze them?" Spock asked.

"Spock is good at this stuff. You might as well." Jim added as he watched his best friend eat. McCoy looked from Jim to Spock and dropped his shoulders with a sigh. Maybe by allowing Spock to do so, it would stop his persistence.

"Fine. I'll pluck you a feather after I eat." McCoy answered not hiding the reluctance in his voice.

"Doctor, if you do not mind, I would like to do it myself for my own assessment?" Spock questioned and got up from the table once McCoy nodded in answer. Jim and McCoy followed and put up their empty trays to be collected. McCoy started walking with Spock out of the Mess Hall when he noticed Jim was slowing down behind them. McCoy stopped and heard an "oof" as Jim collided into his back. McCoy turned around and smacked Jim upside his head.

"Dammit Jim, stop rubbing against me like that!" McCoy yelled.

Jim pouted and gave McCoy the puppy dog eyes. McCoy placed his hands upon his hips glaring at Jim and was about the give him the "don't give me that speech" when he felt the familiar electric charge again. It made him tingle all over. The feeling wasn't as powerful as the first time. Instead, it felt warm, welcoming and he couldn't figure it out. McCoy turned to see Spock and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Why is it that every time YOU touch me I react as if I just put my fingers into an electric socket? Stop it with the Vulcan voodoo Spock!" McCoy scolded him.

"I assure you Doctor, I am not doing my Vulcan voodoo as you call it or anything else. I merely touched your wings. I wanted to see if your reaction was a onetime occurrence possibly due to sensitivity. I can see that is not the case because you seem unaffected when the Captain touches them."

There was a subtle tone, a hint of an attitude detected in Spock's voice. People unfamiliar with him who do not work with Spock on a frequent basis wouldn't have heard it, but McCoy had. He was unsure Jim was paying attention and caught it. McCoy pondered if Vulcans got jealous or this Vulcan in particular as he watched Spock walk away. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt Jim petting his feathers with his hands. Instead of saying something, McCoy flexed his shoulders, spreading his wings wide and smacking Jim in the face. McCoy laughed and walked away when he heard Jim fall onto his ass.

The remainder of McCoy's shift seemed to last longer that day. He was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep by the time it was over. When he entered his quarters, the first thing he did was walk over to his bed and fall on top of it, uniform and all. He relaxed his wings and let them drape over his bed.

"You appear to be exhausted, Doctor." A familiar voice broke the silence of the room.

Without lifting his head to see who it was, McCoy replied, "Why are you here?"

"Have you forgotten our arrangement, Doctor?"

McCoy exhaled deeply and turned his head on the pillow to Spock's direction. "Oh, that's right." He sat up on his knees and took off his shirt, casually throwing it on the floor before falling back onto the bed. "Fine. Do whatever as long as I don't have to get up."

"As you wish, Doctor." Spock replied.

The bed dipped down on both sides of McCoy's body. He felt Spock's thighs on the sides of his hips and wondered why he'd pick such a position. All other thoughts soon scrambled when he felt Spock's hands touch the skin of his shoulders. Spock's touch was warm, soft and delicate. He traced every muscle and catalogued every bone and muscle of McCoy's back with his finger tips. McCoy couldn't help but hum softly into his pillow at the soothing touch. He felt Spock thread his fingers through his wings and found that enjoyable and somewhat arousing. There was a very low and barely audible hum from Spock and McCoy felt Spock's forehead touch his back afterwards.

This was awkward and highly uncharacteristic of Spock, rendering McCoy speechless. Finally, he broke the silence. "What do you think?" McCoy asked.

"Extraordinary." Spock whispered.

Spock's reply bewildered McCoy. He could understand Jim's reactions to him and his new wings. That was just the kind of guy Jim was, dramatic at times but Spock? McCoy couldn't figure Spock out. Spock scooted off of him when McCoy stirred under him. McCoy turned around and came to a sitting position on the bed. He looked at Spock in the low light trying to read him by his face and body language.

"I don't understand. Are you saying that as a scientist or...?" McCoy hesitated.

"I do not have an explanation for my recent behavior. I have found it difficult to deny my attraction to you ever since your transformation." Spock hung his head down as he continued his confession. "You have always stood out and now..." Spock began to move. "Forgive me. I have divulged too much information."

McCoy reached out and stopped him by grabbing his arm. He moved closer and their knees touched as they both sat on their knees on the bed. McCoy was confused and excited all at the same time. His heart raced as he thought of what to do and say as he kept Spock from leaving. He figured the outward show of emotion must have been shameful for Spock. The last thing he wanted was for Spock to shut down and shut him out after the breakthrough had been made. All those times he had told Spock to let go and just speak his mind, he meant it. It was time he let go too and lead by example.

There was only one way to get closer so McCoy straddled Spock's knees. Spock still had his head down in shame and didn't look at him even when he was now on top of him. Gently McCoy touched Spock's chin and guided his head so that he was looking back at him.

"You haven't said too much. You're fine. In fact, I have something to say to you." McCoy's tone low as he spoke and on the verge of quivering.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He was scared and nervous from the thought of what he was about to do. Maybe this was exactly how Spock was feeling. With that thought he slowly leaned forward closing the distance between them. McCoy tilted his head, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Spock's. When Spock didn't kiss back, McCoy withdrew and opened his eyes. He found Spock staring wide eyed at him. He felt like an idiot and as if he had made a huge mistake. He wanted to look anywhere than at the man in front of him and he was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry." McCoy mumbled and began to move off of him. He was stilled by a strong arm wrapping around his waist. The shock and the sudden pull of his body against another cause his wings to move all over the place as he tried to maintain his balance. Another hand was in his hair and insistently trying to pull him close. He allowed it but stopped mid way. The sight of Spock's tilted head, eyes closed and puckered lips were almost too hard to resist.

"For a Vulcan you sure process slow."

Spock opened his eyes and saw a smirking McCoy looking back at him.

"My apologies, Leonard, I did not expect my feelings were going to be reciprocated. I was...admittedly in a state of shock." Spock replied. His fingers relaxed against McCoy's head and McCoy smiled at that.

"Well you have a way of getting to people, even me."

"Indeed." Spock replied and pulled McCoy down to kiss him as intended.

McCoy held nothing back, letting go months of desire and frustration into the kiss. He could feel Spock's nails digging into his back in between his wings. He didn't want to rush things. He was ready and willing to take things slow if needed but his desire was so great. Spock's hands roamed and squeezed his ass, holding him close as he pressed his body flush against McCoy. The feel of Spock's own unmistakable desire caused McCoy to tilt his head back and moan with want. Spock ceased the opportunity to lavish attention on McCoy's exposed neck, licking and kissing every inch he could find.

"Spock, if I don't have you right now...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." McCoy whimpered.

"Then have me. Any way you want me." Spock whispered before thrusting up against McCoy and making his point.

"Don't move." McCoy ordered and climbed off of Spock and the bed. He rushed out of his remaining clothing, nearly tripping as he did so and then grabbed the lube that was in his night stand. When he climbed back onto the bed, Spock had already freed his hard cock from his uniform pants. McCoy climbed back on top of him and wrapped his hand around it causing Spock to gasp.

"I told you not to move." McCoy whispered drawing closer to Spock's lips.

"I was merely releasing myself so I could..." Spock began but McCoy quieted his words with a kiss.

McCoy leaned back, looking down between their bodies and at his hand wrapped around Spock's huge swollen cock. Reluctantly he let go but only to open the lube and pour some down Spock's cock which stood at attention. His hand resumed its former position, rubbing the clear lube all around and making sure Spock's cock was coated completely. Spock pulled him in once more and moaned into his mouth as he kissed him. McCoy continued to squeeze and stroke as Spock's tongue pressed against his own. Not breaking the heated kiss, McCoy held Spock's dick and positioned himself over it. He gasped into Spock's mouth as he slowly lowered himself onto it.

"Goddamit." He cursed to himself. He didn't expect Spock to be so damned big.

Spock gently kissed his shoulders and rubbed circles on is back trying to relax him. McCoy breathed deep and continued his slow descent upon Spock's body, relaxing his muscles as he did so. When their bodies became flush, McCoy lowered his head to rest upon Spock's shoulder. He didn't move for a while, taking it all in and waiting for his body to adjust. Using his knees to lift, McCoy started out with slow shallow slides of his body up and down on Spock's cock. Every slide made Spock moan and quicken his breath. McCoy wanted to hear more, he wanted Spock to be louder so he began to thrust harder and deeper with every bounce. He soon found his rhythm, bouncing hard and fast up and down Spock's cock. McCoy tilted his head back and Spock held him close as their bodies slapped together. Spock's head pressed against McCoy's neck and he could feel the heat of his breath every time he moaned. Spock's hand grabbed and wrapped around McCoy's cock to stroke in time with McCoy's hopping.

McCoy was getting close. Spock was getting close too. McCoy's eyes were closed tight and he could feel the vibration of Spock's whimpering against his neck.

"I'm about to cum." McCoy warned but Spock didn't stop his stroking.

Instead, the grip on his cock became much tighter. McCoy was so close that his moves became erratic due to the tension in his body. Spock took over, thrusting up and deep into McCoy's body causing the sound of a slap every time.

"Spock! Spock!" McCoy yelled out in praise as his body froze and jerked from release.

What a release it was. With his head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth parted, his body locked that way when he came. His wings spread and stretched full length in a magnificent display before Spock. McCoy heard his name in a loud moan and felt Spock's body tighten around his, holding him as if he were going to fly away. His body slowly relaxed on top of Spock's and his wings began to slump as he felt Spock's body relax against his. With the arm still wrapped around McCoy's waist, Spock picked him up effortlessly as he repositioned himself on the bed. McCoy was now lying on top of Spock, his head resting on Spock's chest. His wings were draped around them on the bed as Spock traced them and his back with his fingers. McCoy lifted up on his arms and flexed, causing his wings to curtain and surrounding them like a tent of feathers. The light from the overhead lights shown through his feathers which give them a soft glow.

"Simply breathtaking." Spock said softly.

"You like them that much don't you?" McCoy asked staring into Spock's roaming eyes.

"I was talking about you." Spock answered and kissed his forehead.

McCoy smiled and closed his eyes. Even if he had found a way to make his wings go away, he concluded they were definitely worth keeping. Without them, they wouldn't have brought him and Spock together and that made them worth something. Research on how to undo what had been done ceased to a halt. Instead, the two began to focus on each other, unbeknownst to Jim who was oblivious to the whole thing.

After a long and demanding shift, Jim asked Spock to come with him to McCoy's office. Jim wanted, no, needed a drink to relax and Bones always kept the good stuff in his private stash. When the two walked in, McCoy was already pouring the drinks. He had even included one for Spock. Jim took the glass handed to him with a nod and slumped in the chair opposite of McCoy's desk.

"I recently found out something interesting about the Angelans." Jim said breaking the silence while swirling his drink in his glass. When no one spoke up he continued. "Do you know how they choose their mates? Apparently their wings react to a person's touch if they are a suitable mate. Even if the two don't know one another, the reaction is still the same. It's like electricity. That's how they detect attracting and compatibility. If the wings don't react to a person's touch, they aren't the ideal mate. That's why many don't really date. I imagine it would suck to be in a relationship with someone and get the charge from someone else."

"You don't say?" McCoy commented after he swallowed his sip.

"Fascinating." Spock added to the conversation from the chair opposite of Jim, drink untouched.

"Wouldn't it be funny if you reacted that way to Spock?" Jim asked looking at Bones. "I mean you two hate each other with the way you guys always argue. It would be hilarious." Neither of the two said anything when Jim finished and silence filled the room. Jim glanced from the two and frowned in confusion. "Wait a minute! Did they? Did you? Are you two?"

"Yup." McCoy said simply.

"Indeed." Spock replied.

McCoy sat down his empty glass and scooted his chair away from the desk. He stood up and looked at Spock and then at Jim who was dumbfounded in his chair. "I'm going to go get a hypo. I'm pretty sure Jim just went into shock, then again maybe not since that yapper is quiet for once. I'm going to turn in. Are you coming Spock?" He asked.

"I am." Spock said after a nod and stood, walking out of the office with McCoy.

Jim blinked at the door, raised his eyebrows and smiled. "About damned time." He said with a chuckle, sat down his own glass and left the office.


	2. ArtWork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tprillahfiction has made some wonderful work to go with this fic. Thank You so much.

Art: for "Ethereal" for vickyblueeyez S/Mc [G] & [R]NSFW STXI  
Title: Ethereal (artwork)  
Artist: [tprillahfiction](http://tprillahfiction.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: S/Mc  
Fandom: Star Trek (Abramsverse)  
Rating: [G] & [R] Not Safe For Work!!!

Illustrations for [vickyblueeyez](http://vickyblueeyez.livejournal.com/) fic: "Ethereal". Read it [HERE](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7929212/1/).

 

ART is at my [JOURNAL](http://tprillahfiction.livejournal.com/96137.html)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: I would love to see some fanart for this. I have included some reference pics.  
> http://i44.tinypic.com/35hfvrd.jpg  
> http://i43.tinypic.com/17vh95.jpg  
> Check out spockmccoy and spockmccoy_kink on livejournal. 
> 
> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
